The Chalk Outline
by SonicFan23
Summary: Sonic is left alone in the biggest battle against Eggman ever. But what will it do to him, will it change or break him?


**The Chalk Outline**

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were at Dr. Eggman's base on their most important battle of their life, they were finally going to defeat Eggman once and for all. They have been fighting for an hour and some members of the team were getting tired of fighting. These particular members kept their feeling in until… "That's it! I am f*cking tired of bullsh*t! You can keep fighting by yourself, I'm f*cking out!" Shadow yelled, walking away from the battle as until he chaos controlled in a bright green light. Just before Shadow left the battle, Rouge stopped fighting the robots that have been attacking her a flew above her metallic monstrosities. "Sorry Big Blue, but wherever he goes, I go." Rouge said sadly. "Shadow, wait up." The bat said to the angry hedgehog.

With Shadow and Rouge gone, the rest of the heroes started leaving one by one. Starting with Silver and Blaze as they started getting annoyed with Eggman so they transported back to the future. As Sonic was attacking about 75 robots at once Knuckles got Amy and Tails attention and he gave a signal that they have agreed on. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles tried their best to leave the battle without Sonic knowing, but as Sonic was fighting, he saw through his peripheral vision. As Sonic turned his head to his friends, Amy stopped and stared at Sonic is guilt. "I'm sorry Sonic. I just can't do this anymore." She said as they left. Sonic looked at his friends as they leave him behind. "Ha! Ha! Ha! It appears you are all alone. Now I'll be able to defeat you once and for all!" Eggman snickered. Sonic then turned his attention back to his enemy. "They abandoned me, just like my parents." Sonic thought. After all the years that Sonic has held in his sadness, anger, guilt, and depression, being abandoned by his friends was the final straw. Sonic let out his rage and turned into Darkspine Sonic and unleashed his fury on Eggman's army.

 **3 hours Later**

Sonic walked out of Eggman's base cover in blood, cuts, and bruises. He couldn't believe that his friends have abandoned him like this. "Why me?" Sonic asked himself. "Why does everyone I care about leave me? First my parents, then my friends. At least I still have Kizzy." Sonic then stood up and yelled to the empty woods before him "If you don't care about me anymore, then I'll change! Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius is no more!" Sonic then muttered "Goodbye old life, hello new life.

 **Sonic's P.O.V.**

I walked through the forest covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Some from Eggman himself. "I still can't believe that they left…..well what the past is past, but I'll never forget." I thought before me phone rang. I took out my phone that was hidden in my quills that Ta-, I mean Miles gave to me a few months back. "Hello?" The caller asked. "Hey Kizzy." I said. Kizzy must have known how I felt from me talking because she then asked "Sonic, they left you didn't they?" "Yep." I said. "I'm so stupid, just to think that they would always be there for me." "Sonic, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes, yours were to trust them. But it's going to be alright, because I'm going to help you. I'm going to go wherever you are right now and give you all the supplies that you will need for now on. Okay?" Alright, thank you, not just for this, but for everything." _"You're welcome Sonic, see you in five?"_ "Yep, see you in five." _"_ _Bye Sonic."_ "Bye Kizzy."

As I hung up my cellphone I took one last look at my background: a group photo of all of the teams (Sonic Heroes) and let out one tear to let my ex friends go. For a final time I turned off my cell phone. Then I drop the phone on the ground and stomped on it since their was no longer any need to have a reminder of the past.

 **Shadow's P.O.V.**

Since I left the battle two hours ago, I took a walk in the woods to clear my head. I had a strange feeling ever since we left the Faker to kill Eggman himself. Questions kept storming into my head, but the biggest one was 'Why do I feel that somehow we all made a huge mistake leaving him their, it's not like he would die easily.' I was in deep thought until I saw the Faker walking limping to a tree then stopped to take something out. _"It's a phone, but who would he call? What did he destroy the phone for...wait, isn't that the phone that Tails gave to him?! Oh no, they must have left him alone Rouge and I left."_ I heard some rustling in the woods from the side of Sonic. I decided to find everyone and tell them what I saw.

* * *

 **A.N.: This is not my story. This story belongs to Sonicrockergirl. She allowed me to rewrite her story. Kizzy is Sonicrockergirl's OC.**


End file.
